


Holding in

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: #15 angst with aangPrompt: Angst #15 - “Holding everything in doesn’t help, you know.”
Relationships: Aang (Avatar)/Reader
Kudos: 72





	Holding in

“Holding everything in doesn’t help, you know.”

You almost winced at the gentleness of his voice, knowing him to be right. Gritting your teeth together you turned your back at the Avatar, hoping to pass off the hint that you weren’t in the mood to talk.

“I would know all about that,” the male continued, either not taking the hint or deciding that you weren’t best off alone.

Pressing your lips together you tried to hold down the tears that were fighting its way up.

“You just know about everything, don’t you?” the words came rolling out without any regard. The clenching of your chest, the tension in your shoulders, running up to your temples, and the pounding in your head. What you said was unfair, but you said them anyway.

“I don’t want your wisdom. Not now,” you finally managed to breath out, rolling your shoulders as you forced yourself to calm down. “Not now,” you repeated.

Taken aback Aang understood, a gentle smile crossed his face. “Just know that we are there for you. That I’m here with you.”

His voice felt like a stab to the heart, because you knew it to be true, since you knew that it was indeed better to let it all go now. However, you were unable to right now and that perhaps hurt the most.

“I know,” you whispered, ears twitching as you heard the avatar retreat, leaving you alone with all of the pent-up emotions that you didn’t know what to do with.

Perhaps it was part of the healing process. Maybe that one day you would be willing to allow yourself to be vulnerable again.

Today was no such day, but you knew that Aang would be there, waiting for when you did.


End file.
